1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to audio and, more specifically, to audio for video conference calls.
2. Description of the Related Art
People may communicate vocally through various devices including telephones, cellular phones, and Internet phones. People may also communicate with each other through video communication devices (e.g., through video conferencing systems). In a video conference, cameras and microphones located at local and remote sites may capture video and audio of conference participants to transmit to the other respective site. In addition, each video conference site may include a display and a speaker for reproducing the received video and audio signals.
Video conference calls allow multiple participants at different video conference sites to interact with each other face to face (i.e., through video). Because a conference system may be communicating with several other conference systems, each with multiple participants, it may become very difficult to discern who is speaking or from which conference site the current participant is speaking.